Geno Samuel
Geno Samuel is an Independent Musician and Filmmaker who became known for his Documentary Series "Chris Chan: A Comprehensive History " The Series first debuted in March 2018 to Critical Acclaim by its Viewers and Gained the Attention of YouTuber "Fredrik Knudsen " who's known for his own series "Down The Rabbit Hole" Category:People Early History Geno Samuel (real name unknown) was born in Lithuania in 1994 and grew up most of his life in Ireland. He states in some of his live stream that he didn't like Ireland, and explains his passion in music would come as a result of his parents themselves being into music as well. Geno would create his first YouTube channel on August, 5, 2011 intended to show off his music skills to potentially interested audiences around the world. It would be somewhere around this time, that Geno would move from Ireland to Japan as a result of feeling connected and fascinated with the nation's culture along with being a fan of Japanese Music himself. And In 2016, Geno would have his first breakthrough on YouTube with his cover of "Amaku Kiken na Kaori". (originally sung by Yamashita Tatsuro). With over 23 thousand plus views under his belt. And prior to that, Geno would release his debut album "Shadow Play", and would release Octagon and Pythagor in the same year. In 2017, Geno would release 3 albums. Tokyo Computer Music on March 25th, distemper on July 20th, and his most known album Cabbage on December 22. Chris Chan Breakthrough On February 12, 2018. Geno would quietly debut Chris Chan: A Comprehensive History on his Documentary Channel (GenoSamuel2) A series he's been interested in making as a result of newly-found interest in infamous internet figure "Christian Weston Chandler". The series would quickly find success as many audiences praised it for it's neutrality on Chris, letting Chris's actions speak for themselves, it's soundtrack, editing, and narration. As a result of the surprise success. Geno would continue to make the series, and would make a new episode every Saturday per two weeks. And would nearly hit 40 thousand subs. But on June 12, 2018. Parts 6 and 12 were taken down by YouTube for "bullying and harassment", but on the following day, the channel would be terminated as a whole. In the Aftermath, Geno made an effort to get his channel back with the help of Trusted Flagger (or Ben). But YouTube refused to let it return. For a while, many including YouTuber Fredrik Knudsen believed that it could've been a White Knight that was responsible for the Flagging, some believed that the internet forum Kiwi Farms could've also been responsible as well (but it's founder and owner Joshua Conner Moon denied the allegations). Geno would later come to the conclusion in a future livestream that YouTube may have been responsible themselves since they didn't like the Idea of him monetizing Chris Chan content, and as a result, they would terminate his channel. On June 27th, Geno would announce that he would suspend the production of the series for a year after being stressed out over losing his channel and wanting to focus on other projects. For a while, the Chris Chan series would be Archived on The WCT 3, CHRIS CHAN A COMPREHENSIVE HISTORY ARCHIVE, and others who would take up the challenge to risk their channels to keep the series up on the site. But Officially, Geno would put the series on controversial YouTube alternative sites such as BitChute and DTube. Return In Late 2018, Geno would announce the resumption of Chris Chan: A Comprehensive History's production but in a way that would be met with a mixed response from fans. Rather than resuming the series where he left off, Geno choose to remake all 13 episodes in order to meet his new quality standards and to further maintain the series neutrality regarding Chris himself. On June 1, 2019. Chris Chan: A Comprehensive History Part 14 would be uploaded to YouTube. Thus, the series would finally resume with the story beginning with the Liquid Chris saga. Category:Influences